Kisses and Fluff and an adorable Guren
by Izayacchi
Summary: Crowley x Guren. After a nsfw night and much running away, Guren falls in love with the red haired Vampire. Cover Image is my art.
There was one thing he hated more than anything else and that was not being the one in control.

And not being in control of the situation became a frequent thing for Guren Ichinose every time he met a certain red haired Vampire and he despised it.

It first started on the battlefield, Crowley won the fight without any problems. Foiling Gurens plans with ease and a smile on his face with no cares in the world.

After the Vampires and Humans agreed on a truce for the time being it got even worse.

A strong grip on his hips pinning him against the nearest wall. The other hand roaming over his chest feeling up every inch of his body. A sinful mouth kissing and teasingly biting his neck, not drawing blood yet.

Guren was dominated by the other and he couldn't do anything against it. He always hated being submissive to anyone in no matter what position and situation but at that moment he couldn't keep his chocking moans from escaping his mouth.

His body worked on his own and gripped the Vampires arms, instead of fighting against it like his instincts screamed at him, he only presses against the other even more totally drowning in lust.

After that night, their first night shared together, Guren avoided the taller man. Every time he met Crowley he came up with an excuse to run away. He worked more and tried to forget everything what happened between them, tried to distract himself with forms and documents and he even managed to overwork himself (he fainted once in the middle of a meeting).

After two weeks he broke. His head was filled with Crowley. His mind always flashing memories of that night and other fantasies which made his pants tighter than he liked it and he refused to admit the reason of his feelings and actions. However the denial cracked away like broken glass.

He wanted Crowley Eusford and that realization made him pale in horror.

Shinya, his best friends even though he hated to call him like that, was more than concerned about his wellbeing. First the fleeing reaction and then the blush-faced starring when Guren thought no one saw him. Shinya could count one and one together. And he was more than willing to kick his friend's ass to go and talk to the Vampire. Also he opened a betting pool, if Guren and Crowley would end up together and seeing how the others reacted the money was going to be all his, the satisfaction made him grin more than the whole situation in itself already did.

Knowing Gurens stubbornness, Shinya asked the kids to help him out. So, on a sunny Sunday morning, Guren was thrown out of his bed by a smirking Yuichirou. Literally thrown out, the raven was sitting on the floor, tangled in his sheets and glaring daggers at his son – I mean subordinate.

Yuu just dragged him to the shower. Everything was going after their little plan, even if Yuu had to force Guren into those Casual clothes. And forcing him to follow him to the meeting point. And forcing him to do all that without asking questions. It was hell but Yuu was used to fighting Guren so it was fine with him.

Crowley on the other hand was much easier to convince. Mika was sent to him at the same time Yuu went after Guren. The blonde didn't care for this whole plan but Yuu-chan asked him with his adorable puppy look to help out so he couldn't say no! Now he stood in front of the thirteenth progenitor and didn't really know what to do. Crowley stated he wouldn't follow him anywhere without a good reason. Mika stared at him and he stared back. It went on for several minutes until Mika gave up and Crowley innocently laughed. So the younger explained that he was going to meet up with Guren to sort things out. If Mika didn't start to see things he could swear the Nobles eyes started to shine in anticipation. More of an explaination the older one didn't need, he immediately went to get ready and followed the blonde to where Yuu and Guren already waited for them.

The younger couple left them alone afterwards leaving the older ones starring at each other.

Taking a step forward Crowley reached for Gurens face. Even though every sane part of him screamed to back away or at least flinch away at the contact. The only reaction Crowley got when he caressed his cheek was Guren leaning into the touch and half closing his eyes.

It was a positive reaction which surprised both of them.

Crowleys smile widened as he slowly and carefully leaned towards the shorter man hoping not to frighten him away. They were face to face now Guren and his inner turmoil's relaxed and he was looking into the others ruby red eyes. The red haired Vampire was still pondering if he should just take the chance and kiss him or better not, as suddenly two hands framed his face pulling him down the short distance and lips meeting his own. He froze for a brief second but kissed back immediately.

Gurens long slender fingers found their way to Crowleys brown hair and he grabbed on it, pulling him nearer and deepening the kiss further. The look in his amethyst coloured eyes screamed affection. After a few more moments they broke apart to take a breath.

"I missed you" the taller male whispered into his ear hugging him closer against him.

"I tried to get you out of my head… didn't work as planned" the raven answered still a little breathless.

"I love it when your plans fail" the vampire chuckled.

"Tch… I hate it" he gritted back making the other just laugh.

"I know, that's why I cross your plans every time I get the chance to. Your pissed off face is funny~"

"At least one of us is enjoying himself." He glared at him while mindlessly playing with the others braid.

"Yeah, it's never bored around you. Also when you start to blush it's the cutest thing ever"

"I really want to stab you"

"You don't"

"I hate you"

"I know you love me"

"Maybe"

With a smirk Crowley kissed him again, this human was his and he wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

Meanwhile a few trees and bushes away from them Shinya cashed up his won money from his squad and everyone else who dared to bet against him.

* * *

Have some Crowley x Guren bacause yay to rare pairs and really, I love Crowferi even Gureshin but this pairing is precious!


End file.
